


The Element Doors- Jackson and Namjoon

by Sam_Jake126



Series: The Element Doors [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Jake126/pseuds/Sam_Jake126
Summary: Namjoon and Jackson buy an abandoned Mental Institution in hopes of transforming it into an apartment complex. Consisting of seven floors, each floor holds a secret and especially the Element Doors at the end of the hallways. Those doors stay shut and can only be accessed by Namjoon and Jackson.The residents start to get a little nosy into the business of Namjoon and Jackson. Each person living there has a story on how they got there, but thier very lives could be altered by the apartment and it's contents, as well as it's owners.





	1. Namjoon and Jackson

The big black gates slowly open forward automatically as a car pulls through. The driver looks up at the gates in awe of the arrows pointing up at the top. It's rusted over a bit since the past owner. This could work. With a little help, Namjoon thought, this could actually work. He looks back at his colleague in the back seat who's in love with the place as he is. The sign out front reads Palm Creek Mental Institution. No biggie. It could easily be cleaned up and turned into his dream apartment complex. 

“Is this the place?” Namjoon nods and pays the taxi driver. He pushes the car door open as he's met with a slight breeze and rustle of leaves. The backseat door is opened as Jackson steps out met the same way Namjoon was. 

“This is perfect, Nam!” The trunk pops up revealing Jackson’s blue and purple suitcase and Namjoon’s silver sleek one. Namjoon tried to only pack the necessities, for the moving truck would come next week with everything else. He would have to spend an entire week on an air mattress with Jackson until then. He didn't mind, but it was still not as amazing as a real bed. The taxi driver pulls out of the long driveway and leaves the two boys standing with their bags in their hands. “Well, let's go inside!” Nothing about staying out in the Autumn weather seemed pleasing to Namjoon since it reminds him too much of the life he just left behind. Left behind for this. This opportunity with his best friend Jackson. 

“I'm coming, I'm coming.” Jackson has already made his way up to the brick steps leading up to the front porch. What a place! The architecture! Namjoon catches up and retrieves the key the realtor left for them under the mat. It fits and twists opening the squeaky and rusted door. Another thing I need to fix. Great! The old Victorian lights come on with a switch revealing a long hallway and a door at the end. A desk sits on the left hand side covered in cobwebs and dust. Jackson wipes his finger across the desk as yellow and brown muck appears on his flesh. Gross! He quickly wipes it off on his pants and continues walking down the hallway. 

The elevators are perfectly adjacent to the front desk and the rest of the hallway consists of little rooms. I guess these were the worker’s rooms. They're too open to be patients. Namjoon opens a room and coughs on the cloud of dust he's met with. What is with this place? Jackson explores the next room which is painted pink and filled with a weird smell of roses. Something in the corner on a table catches Jackson’s eye. In a clear case, sits a single blue rose. How did it get there? The realtor said she hasn't even been in the house due to the fact Namjoon said he wanted to see it without being cleaned. Where could this rose be from? 

“Hey Jax, can you come check this out?” Jackson leaves the blue rose be and finds Najmoon in the next room to the left. “What's wrong with this painting?” Namjoon points to a very familiar painting on the wall. 

“Isn't that Starry Night?” I guess that art history class in high school actually payed off. 

“Exactly. Then, what's that doing there?” His finger points to a clump of dark on the canvas. That's not in the original. It's almost like someone…

“I think I know what it is.” Jackson drags his finger on the clump as whatever was stained there takes its place on his pointer finger. With a little hesitation, Jackson puts his finger in his mouth and puckers at the taste. “Exactly what I thought. Blood.” Blood? Blood in my apartment? “It's fresh. The roses. Explains everything.” Namjoon shuts that door behind him as he and Jackson go exploring the rest of the floor. The door at the end. “Hey Nam, does that door look blue to you?” He nods and the two slowly start walking up to the door. They both just stare at the knob waiting for the other to make a move. “Rock, paper, scissors.” They both hold out their hands and try until Namjoon gets rock and Jackson gets scissors. “Shit!” Jackson moves his hand towards the knob and twists. To their surprise, it doesn't squeak like the rest. 

“Be brave, Jackson.” With a little pat on the back, Jackson open the door. A blue light penetrates heir eyes causing them to shut closed. Jackson is the first to try to open them again and peer inside. To his horror, he can see what's in the room. 

“Namjoon, I think you need to see this.” Namjoon blinks several times before his eyes open and he gets to his feet. 

“What Jax?”

“I think I know whose blood that was.”


	2. Doctor Know-About-It

The lifeless, sprawled out body lay across the floor. Namjoon closes the blue door as he and Jackson stare at the figure like it's a dead rodent. Namjoon squats down to get to the ground and presses his fingers to the girl’s neck to feel a pulse. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. His hand goes to her pale as a sheet forehead with a bloody red bullet hole. Well, I guess that's how she died. 

“Nam, what do we do? As much as I've watched Murder She Wrote, I know that discovering the body never leads to anything good.” Namjoon ignores Jackson and stares at the hole in the girl’s forehead which has stopped dripping blood. 

“I think we should clean her up, and then bury her. Telling anybody could jeopardise the complex. I just wish we knew who she was.” As he said that, Jackson caught a glimpse of something pink sitting next to the body. He squats down to retrieve it, then stands back up. The little pink purse looks pretty cheap, not Coach or anything that would show she's a person of wealth. No, this seems like an off brand. Jackson opens the flip and goes through its contents until he finds an I.d. 

“Hey Namjoon, I found her I.d.” Jackson reads the name aloud to his friend then turns back to the body. “She's so young.”Jackson closes his eyes and refuses to look at the body. Namjoon stands back up and pats his friend on the shoulder. “Maybe we should take her to the police. Say we found her on the side of the road coming here.”   
“There can't be too much harm in that.” The girl somehow seems so peaceful in her face. How can being shot be peaceful? And the rose still didn't make sense to Jackson. What did the Rose have to do with this? “You take her arms.” Jackson does as instructed as the two carry the girl out to the car the previous owner left for them. This is too nice of a car for a dead body, Jackson thinks to himself. 

The two boys place the corpse in the backseat then Jackson claims shotgun, leaving Namjoon to drive. Jackson turns on the radio to try to distract himself from the smell. Some trash country song comes on, so he switches to a pop channel.   
“What's this band called, again?” It takes Namjoon a second to remember, then it comes to him. 

“EXO, right?” Yeah, though Jackson, that sounds about right. “They sing Monster.” Now he remembers. Those crazy dance moves he probably could never do. How do they dance like that? 

The rest of the drive is filled with both Namjoon and Jackson guessing songs to try to forget the smell of the girl in the back. The main city is about ten miles from the complex, but that's how they wanted it. People may need to escape, and those ten miles are worth it. You get a better landscape and better air. The boys finally reach the hospital as the hair on the back of their necks starts to stand up. Jackson stays in the car while Namjoon goes inside to tell. This has turned out to be a great day. First there are cobwebs, then the rose, then now the body. 

“Jackson, get out of the car.” A paramedic unit takes the body out of the car on a stretcher and leaves the boys with the head doctor. 

“How did you find her?” Jackson itches his neck as Namjoon is the first to talk. 

“We were driving to our new apartment complex when we found her in a ditch on the side of the road. She was just like this when we found her.” The doctor doesn't suspect anything, just writes every word down on a clipboard. 

“And what did you say your names are?”

“I'm Kim Namjoon and this is Wang Jackson. We're new to the town. We just bought the old Mental Institution down the road. Our plans are to turn it into an apartment complex.” 

“Neat! That place hasn't been used in years. No one has even bothered to clean it in the last… um about fifteen years.” Fifteen years? That body couldn't possibly have been there fifteen years. It looked like it was just planted there. “I have heard rumors about that place, though. You know how people are about Asylums.”

“Like what?” Jackson clears his throat.

“Well, there was supposedly a girl who died when she was in her late teens in one of the private chambers. People around here say she haunts the place and drags girls into the house to die the same death she had.” Holy crap! The girl looked about her late teens! This could be a real ghost. “Of course this isn't true, but people do like to elaborate, so be careful.” The doctors turn back to the hospital leaving the boys standing in fear. A ghost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, once again! 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sure if I said this the first time, so I'm going to say it now. This sunny first Fanfiction! Everytime the number of read goes up, I honestly get chills. To think people are reading what I'm writing is amazing! So, thank you thank you thank you!!!!!


	3. Doctor Easily-Fooled

The doors are finally open, the dust all cleared out, the rooms all ready. Namjoon stands in the doorway as the first car drives up. The doctor spread the word about the complex and soon Namjoon and Jackson we're getting three to four calls a day. The first one coming today is two college students who are on a trip and need a place to stay for three weeks. The green Prius comes to the parking section Jackson spent a day mapping out on the lawn. 

“Welcome!” The two boys get out of the car as Namjoon walks up the help them with their bags. “I'm Kim Namjoon, and you two are?”

“Hi! I'm Kim Seokjin!” The blonde smiles and shakes Namjoon’s hand. “And this is Park Jinyoung.” The brown haired boy also shakes Namjoon’s hand. 

“Well, welcome to NamJax Apartments. Can I help you with your bags?” Seokjin nods and hands Namjoon a pink duffel bag and rolls his pink and silver Samsonite suitcase. Jinyoung keeps behind the two boys with his belongings as they get up to the front porch. Jackson is waiting at the counter with his signature grin. 

“Hello! I'm Jackson!” Namjoon hands the two boys clipboards to fill out their information. 

“This is Jinyoung and Seokjin."

“You can call me Jin, if you wish.” Jin smiles at Namjoon which makes Jackson clear his throat. Is he flirting with Namjoon? He can't flirt with him. No! They all turn their attention back to Jackson as he smiles again. 

“You two will be on the main floor. A few basics. The room at the end of the hall is being… remodeled and isn't in condition for anyone to go in, so please don't.” They had decided to keep that room away from any guests in case any more evidence is found. The doctors and police have still been searching for the girl’s killer, though Jackson believes it was the ghost. 

 

“It can't be a ghost!” The car ride back was filled with that. “Jackson, it just doesn't make sense. How did she get out there in the first place?” There was no other logical reason to Jackson. 

“Maybe the ghost has human contacts and…” 

“Stop!” Namjoon had never yelled at Jackson, so this was a shock. “It's not a ghost. It's just a cold blooded killer. Accept it.” But, Jackson didn't want to accept it. He wanted to know what actually happened to the girl. 

 

“I hope that's not a problem.” Jin and Jinyoung shake their heads and smile as Namjoon leads them to their conjoining rooms. Now was his chance. Jackson could look in the blue door. He could search for more evidence. He walks quietly past the two boys rooms and carefully turns the knob to the blue door. It opens and reveals the old towels Jackson and Namjoon used to clean up.   
The room doesn't smell as bad now, especially because they poured a ton on Clorox where the body was. Luckily this room is tile and not carpet. They'd have to probably take it out. Jackson sits on the single bed in the room and peers out the window. Someone could get a clean shot through that. They could have opened the window, shot her, then closed it. Who was he kidding? The girl probably shot herself. Why did he never consider that? But, where's the gun? This made I sense to him, which makes him want to know even more.   
“Jax?” He whips around as Namjoon stands in the doorway and closes the blue door. “What are you doing in here? Still chasing your ghost?” 

“Very funny.” 

“I know how much this has been bothering you. And you should know. You deserve to know.” Does he know? “The police found DNA under her fingernails that matches a local cattle killer. They guessed that she was killed somewhere between the town and the road then dumped there. She could have been trespassing or something. No ghost.” Well, that's good. “We should get back to our guests, though. It's rude to stay in here.” Namjoon leaves and shuts the door behind him. The door. A blue door. The girl was wearing blue when they found her. The blue rose. Starry Night. There's something connecting all those. But, what? 

 

Jin and Jinyoung woke up early to go to some tour about the local bridges and Namjoon went to town to get groceries, leaving Jackson alone in the house. He sat in front of the blue door in crisscross applesauce. 

The blue door, the girl's blue clothes, the blue rose, Starry Night. There has to be a connection.   
There were folklore and fictitious books about ghosts in front of him. The tv in one of the rooms had been taken out into the hallway for Jackson to watch Supernatural and maybe figure out what they do. He made Namjoon get a ton of salt saying he needed it for keeping away the rats. At least he could maybe be safe. But, from what?   
The girl was placed in a blue room. The killer left the blue rose. Or she left the rose.   
Jackson could only think about one thing. 

He had to see that body. 

 

“Hi, and you are?” 

“Sam Winchester, FBI.” Jackson has printed off a fake FBI badge then put it in an old room key slip. It looked enough like a badge to fool the doctor. Thank goodness the other one they saw had taken a fishing trip and wouldn't be back for three days. This gave him time to look at the body. 

“Come right this way.” The doctor led him to the morgue as Jackson adjusted his fake mustache. Why don't these things stay on? The girl’s body was already covered with a sheet on a metal table. “So, there's not a ton we know. She's a white female, age nineteen.” Jackson stands over the girl and removes the sheet from her face. The bullet wound had been cleaned enough for him to see how deep it was. 

“Any tattoos or ways we could know anything?”   
“Actually, yes. She has this on her chest.” The doctor lifts the sheet off as a tattoo becomes visible. Starry Night. Great. “I don't think that helps, though. There is one thing. And this really puzzled me. When we were doing the autopsy, we found no water in her system. And when I say no, I mean 0.00%. It's nearly impossible. You can't even function like that.” Water.

“I have a kind of off topic question to ask. The girl who supposedly died in the Asylum down the road, how did she die?”

“Um… I believe she drowned. Yeah. Drowned herself on the main floor.” There's only one bathtub on the first floor and it's connected to the blue door room. How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on a writing spree and wrote two chapters! Thank you for reading!


	4. Everything is Blue

“Namj…” Jackson stops at the doorway of the complex when his eye catches Namjoon and Jin standing in front of the desk. What are they doing together? “Namjoonie,"

“Yes?”

“I… uh… can I talk to you in private?” Jin smiles and disappears into his apartment room. “We have a problem. It's not a ghost.” Namjoon rolls his eyes. 

“I know that. I've been trying to tell…”

“It's a curse.” Namjoon’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

“A curse?” 

“Yes. There was a girl who killed herself here by drowning in the bathtub. That blue door’s bathtub. There's a curse on the complex that when a young girl enters, it drives her to insanity and she kills herself. Here.” Jackson slams the files he got from the police station down on the desk. “Proof of cases when the Asylum was in working condition. Every woman who was sent here, died in less than thirty eight hours from suicide.” 

“So you're saying that the Asylum is haunted? That it's what's killing the girls?”

“Precisely.” Namjoon starts laughing, which makes Jackson even madder. “It's not funny. It's the truth. Do you care to give me another explanation?” 

“All the girls were miserable? Did you ever consider that? Or that they were put in a mental asylum in the first place?” Jackson rolls his eyes as Namjoon puts his hand on Jackson’s. “We’ll be alright. More guests are supposed to arrive tomorrow.” More guests, Jackson thought, maybe more girls dead. 

That's all Jackson could think about the rest of the day. He and Namjoon ate supper with their guests in the dining room to the right when entering, adjacent to the front desk. The supper was pleasant, except everytime Jin spoke, Jackson had to bite his tongue. 

Jackson cleaned up the plates then retired to his bedroom. He and Namjoon used to sleep in separate rooms, but ever since Jackson had his ideas about the ghost, they decided to share a room. Nothing was wrong with it; Jackson and Namjoon shared a room in college and an apartment afterwards. Nothing different. But, ever since Seokjin and Jinyoung came, he's been craving his best friend’s attention. 

The pillow Jackson had grown accustomed to lay on the bed with his head pressed against it. He pulled the sheets closer to him as a slight change in the air conditioning causes him to shiver.   
“You okay, Jax?” Jackson smiles and nods to Namjoon, though he doubts he can see. “I've been thinking about what you said. And I think you're right.” 

“Really? You think that?”

“There has to be a connection. But, what?” 

“I think we should check out the room again tomorrow. Look around the bathroom a bit. There's gotta be something with everything being...” Jackson closes his eyes as he starts to fall deep asleep. 

 

“Yuck!” Jackson pulls away from Namjoon as their lips separate. “Did you just kiss me, Jax?” He nods and tucks Namjoon’s hair behind his ear. “Stop that! Don't touch me!”  
“Nam…”  
“Gross. You gross thing!” Namjoon runs away into what seems like a church in the distance leaving Jackson alone. 

 

Jackson springs awake at the ending of his dream. What the hell? His dream. A dream about Namjoon. He looks over at his friend and shakes his head. He doesn't have feelings for Namjoon. No way! He pulls the sheets off him and starts walking to the kitchen attached to the dining room. There, he takes a box of cereal and pours it into a bowl. 

“Morning,” Jackson whips around to meet eyes with Jinyoung. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

“No, I'm just a little jumpy.” Jinyoung keeps that in mind and reaches for the box of cereal Jackson had. “What are y'all doing today?”

“Jin wants to have a food day, so that's what we're doing. Going town to town to try something from their most popular restaurant. Care to join?” He shake shakes head and looks down at the bowl. No milk. Right. 

“Jin and Namjoon have gotten pretty close, wouldn't you say?”

“Indeed. Jin won't stop talking about him.” Great. Just great. “He talks more about food, though. Nothing comes between Kim Seokjin and food. Nothing.” Jackson smiles as Namjoon comes through the kitchen doors. 

“Morning Jinyoung and Jackson. How are y'all doing this morning?” Jinyoung goes on to talk about what they have planned for today as Jackson zones out. Too many conflicts!   
“Well, I should probably wake Jin. Great talking to you two?” Jinyoung leaves as Namjoon and Jackson make eye contact. 

“I need to go see the room. Can you come with me?” Name nods as the two boys make their way out The of the kitchen and to the blue door. Jackson opens it and closes his eyes just in case. Nothing is going to hurt you, Jackson. Namjoon rolls his eyes and presses forward with his friend trailing behind. “See anything?” Namjoon shakes his head. 

“Well… this.” Namjoon points to the bathtub and more specifically, the blue dripping from the dispenser. “Blue dye. Water and blue dye. You might be right, after all.” He inspects the droplet of blue and rubs it between his fingers. “Take that back. It's something else entirely. Elemental Water.”

“What?”

“I've only read about it. They say that all the elements can be found in their pure forms. Water’s color is blue, so it would be bright blue if pure. It's not cursed. We've found an Elemental Temple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this seems so short! I love writing cliff hangers, so get used to them!


	5. Behind Blue Eyes

Jackson plops the stack of books on Namjoon’s bed and sits down next to him. 

“Found anything yet?” He shakes his head and closes the book he was reading. “I've been asking a couple of townspeople about this place. They said that the owner was from Peru. Peru is the home of the Elements, apparently. I wouldn't doubt it that this is a temple. Or at least built on a temple. There's only one way I can find that out, and I need Jin to do so.”

“Jin? Why?”

“A distraction. I've almost burned out my cover and I need someone to distract while we go get the blueprints. They're held in the townhall.”  
“You're going to have to ask him.”

“You're closer.” It was true. Over the three days that Jin and Jinyoung have been there, Namjoon has become well acquainted with both boys. “And get Jinyoung, too.” Namjoon gets off the bed and goes to find the boys. Jackson picks at the hangnail on his finger and winces in the pain. What am I going to tell them? What is our excuse for stealing blueprints?

“Hey, Jackson. Namjoon said you needed us for something. What did you want?”

“We need to find the blueprints to this building because we believe the lawn is on protected land and need the blueprints. But, they are in the town hall. I don't want them to get any wrong ideas about me getting the blueprints, so we need to sneak them.”

“No way! We are not stealing blueprints for you!”  
“You don't have to.” Jin and Jinyoung both stand confused. “We're going to borrow them. Namjoon and me.”

“Well, why do you need us?” Jackson can't help, but smile. “Oh gosh. We're the bait aren't we?”  
“How well can you flirt?” Jin’s cheeks turn red as his eyebrows raise. 

 

“Alright, Jin. You take that one and Jinyoung take the other.” Jackson smiles at the boys with a devilish smile. Jinyoung bites his lip, but walks up to the female front desk lady. I've got this, he thinks to himself. He turns around to look at Jin who's struggling to walk over to the male guard. Ha! The lady looks up as Jinyoung stands in front of her. 

“Hi, how can I help you?” 

“Well…” His eyes catch Namjoon and Jackson opening a door labeled Closed: Employees only. “I was wondering about the food here. You see, I just moved here and was looking for a restaurant. Any suggestions?” The young girl blushes and nods. This is going to be easy.

 

“Namjoon,” Jackson tries to whisper, but it comes out a little too loud. “I found them!” He takes out a tube titled Asylum Blueprints. Jackson takes it out and twists the top open. 

“What does it say?” They roll it out and both let their eyes wander over it. “Well… look where he got his supplies.” Namjoon points to a company obviously from Peru based on the name. Great, it is a temple! 

“So we're right.”

“Unfortunately.” They roll the prints back up and slide them back into the tube. “I think as long as we don't use that room, we should be fine.”  
“I've been thinking about a name for it. How about the Water room? Since we're talking about Elements. The Water Room.”

“Hm. I like it. Jin and Jinyoung won't know what we're talking about if we call it that.” Exactly! “Speaking of them, we should probably go get them.” Jackson and Namjoon sneak out the door they came through as they see no sign of either Jin or Jinyoung, as well as the lady and guard. Oh gosh. 

“Jackson!” A familiar face comes running towards them. “You are so dead!” Jin, of course. Should have known. 

“Was it bad?”

“Bad? Bad is an understatement. I had to flirt. With a guy. I've never flirted with a guy before.” You're doing a fantastic job with Namjoon, thought Jackson. 

“Where's Jinyoung?"

“Oh, he and the girl are going to lunch. He said he'd meet us at the apartment. Are we ready to go back? Did you get the prints?” 

“Yep. We're good.” The three boys walk out of the town hall and to the car. Jackson gets the driver seat and turns on the radio. “How about some pop?”

“Ooh! What about some EXO. I like them.” 

Jackson turns the radio on as Firetruck comes on. Not EXO, but good enough. “Turn it up, Jackson!” He does as Jin asks and smiles at the boy. 

 

“Hey guys?” Jinyoung walks through the doorway to the empty apartment. Where is everyone? “Jin?” He keeps walking until he gets to the end of the hallway. Maybe they're in that room at the end of the hall. Namjoon and Jackson keep going in there. Maybe it has a pool table or something.   
Jinyoung opens the blue door and stops as a rush of blue air comes towards him. He loses his balance and falls to the floor as the blue air fills his lungs. A voice speaks to him. 

“Keep all others away!” Jinyoung’s eyes rush open as he stands back up. A curling smile is introduced from his lips as his eyes change from hazel to dark blue. The blood coming from his nose isn't its normal shade. Blue. 

“Yes master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the title is a song by The Who, if you didn't know.


	6. Shadow

“Jinyoung?” Jackson closes the front door, which was cracked open. Jin calls for his friend, but there's no answer. Suddenly the Water Room’s door opens and out comes Jinyoung. As he walks closer to the boys, Jackson starts to realize what happened. The temple. Jinyoung stands smiling in his normal clothes, but his eyes are bright blue with a color close to navy dripped below his eyes like thick tears. His entire body looks pale as a sheet and the devilish smile causes Jackson to grab the umbrella by the door. 

“Friends, its great of you to show.” This isn't Jinyoung, Jin thinks to himself. He's different. Something is wrong with him. “It seems Water isn't the only element here. The rest of them, too! Isn't that fantastic?” Fantastic. “Now, they're upstairs so you'll have to go to them, but they're ready! How about Jackson first?” He shakes his head and points the umbrella to Jinyoung, but his hand cause the umbrella to ooze to the ground in a puddle. “Now where were we?” Jinyoung grabs Jackson’s arm and throws him in the elevator along with Jin and Namjoon. 

“You can't do this!” Jinyoung turns to Namjoon and simply just smiles. 

“I can do whatever I want. Do you want to stop me?” The elevator dings at the seventh floor, so Jinyoung drags the three out and into the hallway. At the end sits a charcoal door among tan doors. “Now, both of you will need to open the door and let him meet you. We’ll be waiting here.” Jackson and Namjoon exchange glances then gulp down a breath. Jackson starts walking first and soon his hand meets the door knob. It's covered in cobwebs, but is shinier than the Water Door’s. Why the hell am I doing this? Why am I letting a possessed control me? Namjoon’s hand rests on his as they both turn the knob. 

The door forces open as a cloud of black rushes towards them sending them backwards. Namjoon gets to his feet as the smoke rushes in him through his nose, eyes, mouth, and ears. Jackson gets to his knees as it enters him. Namjoon rests against the wall and catches his breath. Jackson closes his eyes, but they force open. 

“I see my brother has done a good job. You must be two special people to be given to me.” 

Jackson’s hands cover his eyes as they turn black and a substance like paint starts drilling from them. His internal self tries to fight it, but loses to Shadow. “Rise.” Jackson and Namjoon stand in front of the door with the same devilish smile that Jinyoung had. “You know your duties?”

In unison, they say “Yes Master.”Jin bites his lip as he watches the two come back to him and Jinyoung. 

“One last task before we start our duties.” Jinyoung grabs Jin’s wrist. “You get to be my brother. How do you like water?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, but it's the last chapter. If you wish to find out what happens next, I'm starting to work on the next two characters. I won't reveal who they are, but it's no one you've seen yet! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so happy to present this story to you! I literally came up with this idea one night before falling asleep and it blossomed from there. Thank you for spending your precious time reading this! It will be worth the time, I guarantee.


End file.
